Trapped
by supreme queen1106
Summary: The Doctor is reunited with his daughter, Jenny. Unfortunately, Davros wants revenge on The Doctor for ruining his plans. Yes, he's still alive! He takes Jenny away. The Doctor has to face many challenges to save Jenny. Can he save Jenny or will she die?


**That's Impossible!**

The Doctor was in the control room, reading Charles Dickens in the TARDIS when Amy and Rory angrily came over to him.

" Doctor." Rory said, but the Doctor didn't reply.

" DOCTOR!" Amy yelled in his right ear and the Doctor covered his ear. He still didn't answer. Amy punched his arm and he yelped.

" Ow! Seriously, Pond!" the Doctor said.

" Doctor, there appears to be a problem." Rory said, crossing his arms.

" Really?"

" Yes, really! There is green glowy stuff coming out from the toilets, we've asked you to clean it like a thousand times and you still haven't done it!" Amy practically shrieked and the Doctor frowned.

" What green glowy stuff?" the Doctor asked, caressing his injured arm.

" Come and see for yourself!" Rory said and led him to one of the toilets. Sure enough, there was green glowy stuff coming out from the toilets.

" Green glowy stuff? Really, Ponds, if you can't tell the difference between ectoplasm and green glowy stuff-"

" JUST GET RID OF IT!" Amy and Rory shouted in unison and left. The Doctor sighed and got rid of the ectoplasm. He put in a box and watched it glow. He then did the same with other toilets and went back to reading his book. The next day, there was more of the ectoplasm.

" DOCTOR! I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THIS!" Amy roared. She was seriously getting edgy.

" I have no idea what you're talking about." the Doctor said and when he went to the toilets, he saw ectoplasm all over the place. " What the-? I just cleaned this stuff yesterday! Where is it coming from?"

" Doctor, what are you talking about?" Amy asked and the Doctor crossed his arms.

" Well, I think there's a reason that this ectoplasm is here but I can't quite put my finger on it. You see, when you get rid of ectoplasm, it's gone. For good. Unless this isn't ectoplasm and it's something else." the Doctor said and Amy stared blankly at him.

" Ok. So what is it then?"

" I don't know, Pond, that's what I'm trying to say." the Doctor said and Amy sighed. Just then, there was a loud noise and the floor shook. Amy and the Doctor were thrown to the ground. The lights went off.

" What was that?" Amy asked when everything went quiet.

" No idea. Let's go and find out!" the Doctor said and ran to the TARDIS control room. The Doctor looked and the scanner. " Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"

" What is it?" Rory, who had just entered the control room, asked.

" We're heading straight for a black hole and incase you haven't noticed, we've got no power." the Doctor said. " Wait a tick!"

" Doctor, where are you going?" Amy asked as the Doctor ran towards the toilets and when the Doctor didn't reply, she ran after him. Even though it was dark, Amy could see where she was going.

" Aha! This isn't ectoplasm at all! It's Linfrig!" The Doctor exclaimed as he held a torch and pointed it at the green glowy stuff. Amy stared at him.

" It's what now?"

" Linfrig. A green substance that sucks the energy and power off anything it can. That's why the TARDIS doesn't have any power. The Linfrig is taking it all!" the Doctor said excitedly.

" O-kay. So what now?" Amy asked and the Doctor shrugged.

" I don't know. But if we don't get the power back, we're going to die." the Doctor said seriously. They were heading towards the black hole at great speed. The Doctor tried everything in his power to get the power back but he failed miserably.

" Amy, Rory. It was a pleasure meeting you." The Doctor said and closed his eyes when- BANG! The TARDIS was heading away from the black hole so fast that The Doctor, Amy and Rory fell on the ground. They were heading towards a planet. When the TARDIS stopped, the Doctor looked confused.

" How did we-" he started but couldn't finish because the TARDIS door opened and

a woman came in. She had long blonde hair and a familiar kind face. Too familiar. The Doctor gasped. This could not be possible. She died. He himself saw her die! She died in his arms for Christ's Sake! Was he imagining things?

" Jenny?" The Doctor whispered as he stood up. The woman smiled. She seemed to know exactly who he was.

" Hello, Dad." the woman smiled.

**A/N: OK, this is my first Doctor Who fic, so be nice. I'm joking. Go on, you can boo if you like. This is probably the smallest chapter in history, but please review. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
